


Home Now

by sobefarrington



Category: spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobefarrington/pseuds/sobefarrington





	Home Now

Wade sneaked into the apartment he shared with Peter via the fire escape. He had suspected his boyfriend would have fallen asleep on the couch waiting up for him and he didn't want to risk waking him by opening the front door. He wasn't at all surprised to see their bed empty after gracelessly coming in through the window.

He shed his Deadpool skin, kicking the torn spandex uniform under the double bed before assessing himself.

He always noticed his scars first, even in the pale, trickling light it was what his eyes were drawn to. He pushed those memories to the back of his mind, looking past the old wounds and onto the new ones.

He had scrapes across his torso, from the mesh fence he'd tried to scurry under. Surface wounds, nothing to worry about. A gash to the back of his leg he'd suffered during a brawl with a security guard, but it was nothing he couldn't stitch up on his own. And a nick on his arm.

It was that which ate at him.

He'd been grazed by a bullet, just enough to cause a tear through his suit and a small gash to his arm, but it would have been enough blood and tissue evidence for the police to match Deadpool's DNA to one Wade Wilson, former Weapon X program participant. He had thought this the moment he'd been hit, but didn't have a second to spare. The police were closing in. He had to bail.

Wade grabbed a pair of sweatpants from the floor, unsure if they were clean - or even his - and padded quietly to the living room.

Peter was exactly where Wade expected him to be, his soft features illuminated by the infomercial for Miracle Blade knives.

The spider was in a deep sleep, evident by his long, slow intakes of oxygen. Peter appeared comfortable on his left side, his body stilled save for his breathing.

But then his brows furrowed, and his face scrunched tighter. Wade knew the look, the faces Peter made when we was having nightmares.

Peter turned his head in one direction, then the other. Quick, precise jolts. It was a vivid one.

Wade took a seat on the floor, his side against the couch, his heart beating faster.

He knew what he had done. He knew the costly mistake he had made. He knew what he was going to lose because of it.

Peter's arm flinched as he instinctively reached out to where Wade would have been. His hand searched for his other half, and Wade made a move for it. He took Peter's hand and put his palm over his chest. Peter was always comforted by the steady thumping of Wade's heart. Tonight wasn't any different.

Peter pulled Wade closer, still not quite awake and forgetting where he was, trying to cuddle him. Wade made best efforts to accommodate Peter's needs, sliding forward and resting his head on Peter's chest. Wade sighed into his partner, closing his eyes as Peter ran a hand through his hair.

"Home now." he muttered, half asked and half told.

"Home now." Wade repeated, unsure for how long as the sirens in the distance grew louder.


End file.
